


Fate Will Play Us Out (With A Song Of Pure Romance)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Hunter realises his little sister and best friend both have feelings for one another, he does what any good big brother and best friend would do...He sets them up.





	Fate Will Play Us Out (With A Song Of Pure Romance)

When her phone rang just after three in the morning, she couldn’t help panicking. Early morning phone calls, they were never good. Even more so if they came from an unknown number.

Taking a moment to compose herself, taking a breath in and holding it for seven seconds then letting it slowly out, Jemma reached over for her phone and hit answer, the screen almost blinding her, before bringing it to her ear, and with a voice full of sleep, asked, “Hello?”

“Dr. Simmons?” came the voice from down the other end of the line, serious. It was a voice she didn’t recognise and it only made her panic more, sending shivers down her spine and causing her heart to pound in her chest.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, sitting up against the backboard and rubbing at her face. “Can I ask who’s calling?”

“Detective Triplett, from the Downtown Police Department. I’m calling in regard to a Mr. Lance Hunter…”

“Shit,” Jemma whispered, those words waking her up more than any caffeine could. They struck fear into her very heart and her mind jumped to the worst possible scenario. “Is everything okay…”

“He’s fine,” came the voice down the end of the line, as if they were trying to reassure her. As if they hear her panic, could sense her fear. “It just seems that he and Dr. Leopold Fitz over indulged in drinks tonight and we took them in for their own safety, with Mr. Hunter having listed you as his emergency contact in his phone…”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Jemma replied, her tone of fear one of anger now. “Do you want me to come down and collect them now or in the morning?”

Over the next number of minutes, Triplett explained what she need to do and who she needed to go to talk to once she arrived at the station, and after hastily throwing on some clothes, Jemma headed down to her car, slamming the door behind her as she went.

***

Hunter groaned as light flooded into the room, waking him up. And he felt awful, his head pounding, and he felt like he wanted to throw up. He had no idea where he even was, the bed empty around him. It was obvious that he wasn’t at home. That he was somewhere else.

“Morning,” came a voice, bittersweet and he opened his eyes, using one arm to shield his face, trying but failing to block the light.

“What the…” he mumbled, taking a moment to compose himself, to get use to the light. Then he opened his eyes, and saw his younger sister standing at the end of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, and wearing a look that could kill. “Jemma?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I?” she asked, her voice exasperated. “I had to go and collect you and Fitz from the police station last night!”

Hunter frowned, not remembering that part of last night. But he wasn’t going to question her. “I’m sorry?” The two words came out as almost a question but it was obvious it was not the answer that Jemma wanted for she just shook her head, and rolled her eyes. Hunter winced, knowing that she would bet telling Bobbi, and that wouldn’t end well.

“You’re getting married tomorrow!” she all but shouted at him, knocking him out of his thoughts. Which only made him realise that he would rather have his baby sister shout at him and not his fiancée. “What happens if you had been arrested? What would Bobbi say? I had to bail you out last night Lance! You told me it wouldn’t happen again!” She let out a breath, as if she were just done with everything and everyone

Hunter just collapsed into his pillow, letting out another low, long groan as he realised what had happened, at what he had done whilst Jemma just stormed off, shaking her head and muttering to herself. She slammed the door behind her as she went, something that only added to the pounding in his head.

***

The wedding the next day, went much better than the stag night. Hunter and Bobbi managed to have a successful wedding. Vows were exchanged, toasts were made and laughs were had. All the guests enjoyed themselves and both Jemma and Bobbi had forgiven Hunter for his stag night antics.

Fitz watched from his table, nursing a (non-alcoholic) drink as he watched Hunter’s sister, Jemma dance with Bobbi, the two women laughing as the twirled on the dance floor, and he was so focused on what was happening that he almost missed Hunter sliding into the seat opposite him.

“You like her.” The three words were blunt, a statement and not question.

Fitz looked up at his friend, a confused expression on his face and he asked. “Who?”

Hunter shook his head, wondering why his friend was playing dumb. “My sister. You like her.”

Fitz swallowed hard, having realised that he had been caught and knew that he was probably breaking some long-established rule friendship code, probably the one of don’t fall for your best mate’s sister. “What?” he tried asking, hoping that playing dumb would work, get Hunter off his back. “What… no…no.” He shook his head, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck. “No.”

Hunter snorted, seeing right through Fitz’s lies. He leaned closer to his friend, a wicked grin on his face. “You like her. I know I don’t remember much from the other night but I remember enough… I remember you going on about just how magnificent she was, about how beautiful and wonderful you found her when you were in college together.” His voice rose when he spoke, as if he were trying to get Jemma to hear him and he couldn’t help nearly laughing when he saw panic flash on Fitz’s face. “Listen, mate. She likes you too. She _really_ likes you.”

A frown crossed Fitz’s face, wondering what Hunter was saying. “She does?” He had never expected Jemma to like him, out of everyone in their class. He knew that she had dated; Cathy, Will, Milton, but the relationships not lasting long. He also knew that Jemma was super dedicated to her work, putting it before her social life, even so much as losing friendships in her final year. “She likes me?”

A nod. “’Course she does, and I know you’re scared and what not of offending me. But if you want my blessing to date her,” he waved a hand. “Go ahead.”

There had to be something more to this, Fitz thought, staring at his friend, wondering what he was on about. This here alone, it was just too suspicious, to out of the blue for there not to be another thing at play. “Does Jemma… have you talked to her about this?”

Hunter looked over, at where Jemma was still standing, who was no longer dancing with Bobbi but speaking with the bride, and that was all the answer that was needed.

***

“Can I?” he began to ask, standing next to her at the bar. “Can I buy you a drink?”

She turned to face him, smiling but there was something about it, as though she were nervous. “You can. I’ll just take a cola, I’m working tomorrow.” She shook her head, as if working tomorrow was the last thing that she wanted to do. As he ordered the drinks, she waited beside him, an awkward silence occurring whilst the bartender made them. Once they had been made, and he had slid his wallet back into his pocket, he turned to face Jemma and before he could speak, she was already asking a question. “I think we should talk, don’t you?”

He nodded, allowing her to lead him out of the reception and into the lounge, away from the band and the noise. There were a few of the other guests sitting in the seats, their drinks resting on coasters on small round tables, just having small conversations, away from the main area of the wedding. Jemma lead him to a table in the corner, her dress of a soft pink flowing behind her as she walked. She settled into a seat, taking a sip before sighing. “I suppose Lance has talked to you.”

He gave an uneasy laugh, scratching at his cheek. “Yeah, yeah he did. And Bobbi?”

A nod from Jemma. “She talked to me, told me that Hunter told her that you told him you liked me?”

A pause happened between the two of them, lasting one minute, two minutes, three minutes before… “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Since…”

“Since college,” he finally said, letting out a breath, hoping that Jemma wouldn’t find him weird, wouldn’t find him creepy.

“You’ve liked me that long?” She seemed confused by what he was saying, what he was telling her, her face scrunched up, and he was going to be honest, it was pretty adorable. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? Why didn’t you ever talk to me? I thought… I thought you hated me. That I had done something wrong because…”

“Because I never spoke to you?” He sighed, shaking his head. “I thought I wasn’t good enough for you Jemma. Look at Will, Cathy, look at the sort of people they were! I could never complete with that.”

Jemam laughed, shaking her head and reaching for her drink once again. “Fitz,” she told him, her voice light. “Yes, those relationships never worked out but I’ve had… I’ve had a crush on you ever since that day in Bioengineering… I could never… you know how socially awkward I was in those days. I just…”

“Then how about,” he offered, cutting into Jemma’s words as he could see that she was struggling to find the ones she was looking for. “We start again? From the beginning?”

She nodded, setting her glass down again with taking a drink this time. “I would love that.” She extended one hand. “I’m Jemma Simmons. Biochemistry.” There was a twinkle in her eyes, as though she were excited, and a grin on her face, and seeing it, he found it hard to not smile as well.

“Fitz. Leopold Fitz. Engineering.” He took her hand in his own, shaking it before… “Dinner? Me and you?” He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and then opened them again. “Would you like to go for dinner one time with me?”

Her smile, if it were possible grew even larger, and she was beaming at this point. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm super excited about Nick coming back.


End file.
